


Say you'll stay by my side

by Cottonee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor Michimiya Yui/Shimizu Kiyoko, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tsukishima Akiteru/Tanaka Saeko, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Yachi Hitoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonee/pseuds/Cottonee
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is one of the best wedding planners in Japan. He has the talent to make the most impossible sounding wishes reality to make his clients happy, but no amount of expertise and talent have prepared him for his biggest challenge yet: planning his own wedding.





	1. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Haikyuu!! Big Bang 2017. 
> 
> This is my first time writing for this fandom and I'm really excited to finally post this fanifc!
> 
> ❤ I want to thank [Quincy](https://q195-arts.tumblr.com/) for this [ amazing and lovely art ♡♡♡](https://q195-arts.tumblr.com/post/167664615963/here-is-my-piece-for-the-hqbb-2017-i-got-to-work) and for helping me with the summary, and [Marissa](https://kenmasan.tumblr.com/) for being such a patience beta. ♡♡♡ 
>
>> **Hope you enjoy!** (:

**Chapter 1**

**September**

* * *

 

The couple chooses a love ballad to sing at their afterparty karaoke. The lyrics express the pure joy of being in love, and the newlyweds laugh as they sing to their heart’s content until the song finishes and the groom’s sister takes the microphone.

Without a doubt, they are a lovely couple, and they look amazing together. Tooru smiles and wishes them the best before leaving. The karaoke bar is close to his favorite ramen place and he walks there to grab something to eat before returning home.

It is not very surprising for him to find Matsukawa and Hanamaki still sitting at their favorite table, slurping noodles like there is no tomorrow. He had received a text from his friends almost an hour ago asking if he was joining them for dinner. Tooru had not written back a response, but he was almost sure his friends would still be there.

“Look who decided to join us,” Hanamaki says as Tooru sits by his side.

“How was the party?” Matsukawa asks, taking a break from stuffing his mouth with food.

Tooru winces involuntarily. He had spent all afternoon running around the wedding venue, making sure that everything was in order—that his clients were happy, that the photographer remembered to take all the requested pictures, that the food was as delicious as the samples. Needless to say, his feet were killing him.

“Excellent, I planned it after all,” Tooru hopes his smiles looks as charming as he wants it to be.

“Really?” Hanamaki raises an eyebrow, maybe he does not look _that_ charming after all.

“Makki, are you doubting _my_ amazing wedding planning abilities?” Tooru smirks and glances at the menu, even though it is not really necessary; by now, he knows all the dishes by heart.

“Not at all, but I wasn’t there to be sure of how amazing it was,” Hanamaki continues to empty his bowl. “Actually, it’s been a while since I attended any party, let alone a wedding.”

“I can say the same,” Matsukawa nods. “Unlike our good friend Oikawa who goes to all the popular weddings in town.” Tooru receives a side look from both.

“You know I have to attend because _I’m_ the wedding planner.” Tooru shrugs.

He orders a bowl of ramen for himself, remembering how hungry he actually is after he takes the first bite.

“I haven’t had the time to eat today,” he moans, enjoying his food.

“Don’t you want a beer to celebrate?” Matsukawa suggests, taking a sip of his own.

“I have to work tomorrow,” Tooru says.

“A drink is not going to kill you, Oikawa,” Matsukawa shrugs. “Also, you kinda look like you need it.”

Tooru decides to ignore that comment.

“I’m not sure about that.”

“Come on, is not like you’ll get drunk.” Matsukawa pats his shoulder

“Fine, but just one beer,” Tooru relents. Soon enough he has a beer in front of him.

“Let’s make a toast for another great job,” Matsukawa says, lifting his drink.

Tooru imitates him and drinks, the cold beer refreshes his dry throat. He almost finishes the whole glass in one gulp.

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Hanamaki asks.

“I’m more than alright.” Tooru finishes the remainder of his drink.

Just one beer becomes three.

✿ ✿ ✿

Tooru arrives at his apartment at almost midnight. He is tipsy and tired, and he wants to sleep for twelve hours. He kicks off the expensive oxford shoes that he reserves for work and special occasions, and he slides off his blue tie. The apartment is vaguely illuminated by the lights outside, and he relies on his memory to not run into the furniture—he fails and almost trips on the end table.

Maybe, he is actually drunker than he thought.

The bedroom’s lights are also off when he gets there, and he tries to convince himself not to be disappointed by that fact. He changes his clothes as silently as he can, not really caring about wrinkles as he lets his suit fall to the floor, a part of his mind screaming that he will regret his drunk decisions in the morning.

Tooru finally lets himself fall to the mattress and breathes a sigh of relief until the body lying next to him stirs awake.

“I’m home,” Tooru says apologetically. He knows how much Hajime appreciates his sleeping time, especially after working so many hours at the hospital.

“Did you drink?” Hajime asks, his voice is rough with sleep.

“Maybe,” Tooru answers and snugs closer to his fiancé.

“Your breath smells like alcohol.”

“And yours like toothpaste,” Tooru presses a kiss to Hajime’s nose.

“How much did you drink anyway?” Hajime’s breath feels hot on his cheek, lips brushing against his neck when his fiancé moves to get comfortable again.

“Like three beers, I’m not that drunk,” Tooru assures. “Go back to sleep.”

“Really? You’ve always been kind of a lightweight.” Hajime teases, but he does not say anything afterward.

Tooru is not sure when he finally falls asleep but morning comes sooner than he would have liked, his alarm going off at an ungodly hour. Unfortunately for him, his head hurts and it is too bothersome when he sits up a bit too fast, temples throbbing.

He hates Mondays and he _hates_ beer.

The bed is empty and he laments the fact that he lost his chance to get morning cuddles. There are painkillers and a glass of water on the bedside table, which he promptly swallows.

He walks to the bathroom and brushes his teeth—his mouth tastes awful, and that is almost as bad as the headache. Then, he takes a shower and spends too much time trying to cover the ugly bags under his eyes with concealer.

Tooru picks up his gray suit and his favorite lavender shirt from the closet. He can smell breakfast, and he is not sure if the smell is pleasant or nausea inducing, but his stomach still growls. He only hopes there is still orange juice in the fridge.

“Good morning,” Tooru hurries to the kitchen, where his fiancé is sitting at their small table, eating a plate of sunny side up eggs with toast.

“Morning,” Hajime answers. “Today was your turn to make breakfast, hope you can make up for it tomorrow.”

“Sure, I’ll prepare my special miso soup, unless you want me to do _something else_ to thank you for you work.” Tooru winks and Hajime bites his lower lip, remaining unfazed otherwise.

“Your special miso soup is not that special,” his fiancé teases.

“I know you love it anyway.”

Tooru serves himself a plate, kisses Hajime on the cheek and sits at the table, in front of him.

“Are you wearing concealer again?” Hajime asks, and leans closer to take a better look. Tooru glances down to his food.

“ _Nooo_ ,” he lies. He should know better by now that Hajime has years of expertise in knowing if he is telling the truth or not.

“You’re overworking yourself again.” His fiancé sighs and moves to take the orange juice carton from the fridge. He serves the remaining juice in a glass and throws the empty container in the trash can.

“You promised me that you were going to take a break after yesterday’s wedding.” Hajime is upset, Tooru can see that. It is not difficult to miss when his fiancé is frowning and crossing his arms, almost drinking the juice Tooru wanted.

“I–I guess I did.”

“So, you forgot about it,” Hajime narrows his eyes, but a second later his expression changes to a resigned one.

“No, I still remember!” Tooru had totally forgotten about that promise. “But I still have so many things to do!” he argues.

The Michimiya-Shimizu wedding is scheduled in only three weeks and he has not finished the preparations for the special date yet. He refuses to rest until everything is meticulously planned. Arranging the latest details is usually very stressing, but Oikawa Tooru is perfectly capable of handling the pressure—or at least that is what he tells himself every morning.

“I’m sure you can take at least _one_ free day,” Hajime replies, just before he drinks all the orange juice in one big gulp. Tooru almost whimpers.

“I can’t do that,” Tooru replies. “Who would remind the brides of their appointment for the last fitting of their dresses? They planned to change their dresses two times.”

“I’m sure your assistant can handle that,” Hajime answers, a bit too blunt, and Tooru pouts, moving closer to wrap his arms around his fiancé’s waist.

“Maybe, but who would contact the florist to assure that the flowers will be perfect for the big day?”

“That wouldn’t take more than half an hour,” Hajime also hugs Tooru, and kisses his neck.

“You have a point there,” Tooru smirks. “But who would have the patience to check for the thousandth time that the seating chart is in order?”

“No one checks their seating chart that many times.”

“You would be surprised to know how many times I’ve checked that chart so far, and I can assure you that I’m the only one suited for the job.” Tooru breaks the hug and sits on the table to munch on his toast and finish his eggs.

Hajime just sighs.

“I have to go now but we’ll take about this later,” he says and Tooru walks him to the door.

Saying goodbye before any of them goes out in the morning is something they have done since they started dating all those years ago. It is cliché, and cheesy, and romantic; but it is also their thing.

Tooru presses a kiss to Hajime’s lips, and then, he lets himself to be dragged into a longer kiss.

“I can’t wait to see you tonight,” Tooru says against the other’s lips.

“Me too.” Hajime takes his white coat from the rack, and steals one last kiss before he kneels to put on his shoes and then he is gone, leaving Tooru alone to finish his breakfast, and to hurry to his own job after he sees the clock and notices he is already late.

✿ ✿ ✿

Tooru arrives at work late, tired and still craving orange juice, but he refuses to admit that he is not ready to start his day.

He founded his wedding planning company “The One” a little over four years ago, and he worked really hard during the first year to pay his part of the rent until his name started to get recognized by couples preparing their special day.

At first, he was the sole founder and wedding planner until Yahaba Shigeru arrived, with a charming smile, fresh out of university. Yachi Hitoka was the latest addition to their team, when keeping track of dates and messages became too much for them and Tooru decided to get an assistant. She was the perfect candidate with her meticulous way of keeping track of everything. Plus, she loved to design and occasionally, she made the invitations for their clients.

Tooru is proud of his small company. He does not have problems paying the rent anymore, and the waiting list for his services is long enough to keep him and his team occupied for the whole year.

It is difficult to get bored when there is always someone to call or something to do to ensure their client’s happiness.

Yachi is already sitting behind her desk typing something into her computer when he arrives. She hands him a Starbucks cup when he stands in front of her.

“Any messages?” Tooru asks.

“Yes, there are some,” Yachi opens her planner, the pages are full of sticky notes, yet it is the prettiest and most organized notebook that Tooru has seen in his life. “Michimiya-san called to remind you that her aunt and her mother are not on speaking terms again, and she would prefer they sit in opposite sides of the venue.”

“Alright,” Tooru says. He was sure that some seating problem would come up, it is always the seating arrangement, but he is not upset anymore, not after the twentieth time he had to rearrange the seats because of some inconvenience.

He takes a big gulp of his overly sweet coffee. It is a bit too hot.

“Sawamura-san also called, he wanted to discuss banquet options,” Yachi adds.

“Of course, do I have a free time in my schedule tomorrow?” he asks and Yachi nods. “Call him to arrange an appointment.”

“Sure!” His assistant types something on her keyboard.

“Where is Yahaba?” Tooru asks noticing the absence of his coworker.

“He went out to look for a discontinued wedding dress that his client wishes for with all her heart,” Yachi answers. “Or at least a model that looks mostly the same.”

“Hope he comes back soon,” Tooru comments, drinking more coffee. “He is the one who deals the most with catering services and we’ll need a list of those for tomorrow.”

“I’ll inform you as soon as he arrives.” His assistant smiles and returns to her work.

Tooru walks into his office and closes the door behind him. He sits on the desk and takes out the Michimiya-Shimizu file from his archive. Their seating chart is already full of corrections on the tables farthest from the brides, where their friends and family will sit.

Arranging the seats for their bosses and coworkers was easy enough and Tooru wonders when he unknowingly thought that everything would be as smooth as the firsts stages of planning.

In reality, nothing was easy when planning a wedding. He should know better by now.

“Oikawa-san,” Yachi knocks on his door.

“Come in,” he calls back and his assistant enters his office.

“Shimizu-san called, they would like to come by this Thursday to see the last seating chart.”

“If I still have free time on my schedule, it’s fine.” Yachi nods and returns to her work.

Tooru sighs, and looks down at the seating chart, the paper is slightly crumpled and it has pencil and ink stains. He probably should remake the whole thing.

By lunchtime, he is almost done with the new seating chart. He has written each name with his best kanji, and he was especially careful to keep the paper in the best condition.

When he walks out of his office, Yachi is collecting her purse and coat, preparing to go outside, probably to the cute café she like so much, but before any of them can go outside, Yahaba arrives, looking happier than he has in a while.

“I did it!” Yahaba exclaims as he crosses the door, with a grin on his face despite the wrinkles in his clothes after a day most likely spent among the crowds in the streets and the subway.

“So, you found the dress after all?” Tooru asks. Yahaba spent all morning away, his good mood can only mean good news.

“Yes, first I looked for it all over Shinjuku,” Yahaba lets himself fall to the couch, huffing tiredly. “I finally found it at a rental shop in Shibuya.”

“I hope the bride is happy,” Tooru comments.

“She is,” Yahaba replies, still smiling. “She cried when I called her.”

“Good to hear,” Yachi says. “Want to go to grab lunch?”

“I stopped at the pâtisserie on my way here,” Yahaba lifts the paper bag he had been carrying the whole time. “I got a free cake.”

“That’s what happens when you smooch the pâtissier,” Tooru teases with a wink.

Yahaba groans and lets his head fall to the cushions. Just a typical day at work.

Later that day, after feeding himself store bought sandwiches, Tooru returns to his work. He calls the florist to remind him that his clients requested white lilies, he finally finishes the new seating chart, and he requests the list of available catering services from Yahaba, all before he has a meeting with Yamada-san and his future wife to discuss their budget.

When he is finally done for the day, and he is ready to get home and spend time with his fiancé, his phone lights up with a new text notification.

‘ _Sorry, something came up and I have to take the night shift_.’

Tooru tells himself he is not disappointed, it is something that has happened countless times before and that will not stop happening in the future, but it still hurts somehow.

He arrives at the lonely apartment that night, carrying grocery bags. He is starving and exhausted, ready to devour the milk bread he bought, and throw himself into bed.

He ends up, however not sleeping, but writing down notes and memorizing the whole catering list, thinking about color combinations and googling new carpets for his office to finally replace the yellowish one he hates so much. Sleep only comes when he is too tired to keep his eyes open.

✿ ✿ ✿

“It’s cool that you brought the fiancé this time,” Matsukawa says.

“It’s not like I’ve come here without him a lot of times, Mattsun,” Tooru replies, taking a seat in front of his friends. His fiancé follows him and sits by his side.

“It’s not like I’m not here to answer for myself,” Hajime pipes up, already glancing at the menu.

They are back to their favorite ramen place, this time Tooru promised himself not to drink any alcohol, not wanting to repeat the drinking incident from a couple of nights ago, a promise he repeats to himself every time he breaks it.

“Want something to drink, Oikawa?” Hanamaki asks with a smirk. “I think I’ll order sake this time.”

“Sake sounds good,” Matsukawa agrees. “Maybe with miso ramen.”

“I think I’ll eat that too,” Hajime proclaims, putting down the menu.

“Miso ramen and sake for three then,” Matsukawa closes his menu.

They are completely aware of Tooru's self-imposed drinking ban. Tempting him with one of his favorite dishes.

“I’ll order the Shoyu ramen and soda,” Tooru decides.

“Are you sure?”

“Completely.” Tooru lets his menu fall to the table.

“You’re boring,” Hanamaki comments after they have made their order, and he leans to rest against the back of the chair.

“I have to work tomorrow morning,” he explains.

“We do too, but we actually know how to drink.” Hanamaki winks.

“Really?” Tooru asks. “The first time we were able to buy beer you were the one who got drunk fastest.”

“We were younger and dumber,” Matsukawa says dramatically, placing a hand on his heart.  “Our alcohol tolerance has grown over the years.”

“Too bad the great Oikawa Tooru is still a lightweight,” Hanamaki teases with a smirk.

“Then, have fun ruining your livers,” Tooru mutters.

“Iwaizumi, don’t you have work tomorrow too?” Matsukawa inquires.

“Not until the evening,” his fiancé answers.

“Night shift again?” Tooru did not intend to sound so harsh.

“Yes.” It is the only answer he gets.

He is about to say something else, but their food arrives and suddenly, he has a bowl and a bottle of soda in front of him. Tooru takes his chopsticks and starts eating, trying not to seem too angry.

“Are you up upset?” Hajime asks.

Tooru should be better at hiding his real emotions, but then again, he has spent practically all his life with Hajime, and his fiancé has had years, and years of experience at reading him.

“No,” he lies anyway.

A long moment of silence follows his response, and they eat as calmly as they can, ignoring the awkward atmosphere around them.

“I don’t know what you are so upset about, but maybe you could stop stabbing your noodles?” Hajime punctuates

“You should be aware by now of the things that make me mad,” Tooru retorts.

“Well, you’re perfectly aware of what makes me mad and you keep doing it.”

“Really?” Tooru asks.

“I think this broth is really good,” Hanamaki intrudes, before Hajime can answer. “Don’t you think that?”

Tooru does not feel like stating the obvious—it is their favorite ramen in the city after all—but he still nods. He does not spare a look at his fiancé to see his reaction.

“Oh, yes!” Matsukawa hums. “Absolutely delicious, I would like to eat this every day of my life, what do you think Iwaizumi?”

“I would really like if someone I know all too well would take a break to do what humans do to stay healthy, like sleeping eight hours and eating at least three meals per day,” Hajime says, casually shrugging, just before slurping more noodles.

Tooru is about to ask how the hell Hajime knows he has been skipping meals, but that’s probably the worst thing to say.

“Well, I’m sure that someone you know is perfectly fine and capable of making their own decisions,” Tooru punctuates, and he takes a sip of his drink. “Also, I know someone who takes too many night shifts and that’s also unhealthy!”

Hajime shrugs. “I’m a doctor and I need to work, and unlike you I care a lot about my sleeping hours.”

“Well, I also need to work and I’m capable of making my own decisions!” Tooru puts his chopsticks down.

“At least listen to me, you work too much, even when you’re home you’re reviewing documents about budgets.” Hajime says, before Tooru can add anything else.

“I have _thousands_ of things to do.”

“You’re a workaholic,” Hajime proclaims. “There I said it.”

Tooru gasps. “How dare you?!”

“You need to take a break!”

“I’m going to take a break when I get to go to Thailand, or France or Italy, for our honeymoon,” Tooru says with a smirk. “But speaking from previous experience, that won’t happen any time soon.”

Hajime pursues his lips. Tooru knows that is a somewhat delicate subject, but he cannot stay without making a remark, not when he is getting frustrated.

Matsukawa coughs, uncomfortably. “I’m glad you talk about your problems, and letting all this… tension out, but we’re still here.”

“I mean, I think everyone here knows about your marital problems by now.” Hanamaki waves his hand dismissively.

“Should we call these marital problems if they’re not married yet?” Matsukawa asks, rubbing his chin with his hand.

“They’re already more married than some married couples I know, and they haven’t tied the knot yet,” Hanamaki comments.

“That was a good one!” Matsukawa exclaims and they bump fists.

“Makki!” Tooru whines.

“What? It’s true,” his friends say at the same time and the bump fists again.

Tooru buries his face in his hand, and by his side Hajime looks ashamed too. It is true that they should have discussed the matter in a more private place.

The silence is still awkward when they return their attention to the food in front of them.

They do not talk much during their walk back home, or during the night routines they follow. They are not good at apologizing, not really, but when they get into bed, Hajime hugs Tooru and presses a kiss to his shoulder. Tooru holds him back.

✿ ✿ ✿

“The seating chart looks really good!” Michimiya Yui exclaims when Tooru presents her the finished product of his work. “I like that you placed Daichi next to my cousin, they’re actually on really good terms.”

“Yes, that’s how I planned it,” Tooru chuckles, mentally cheering and kicking himself at the same time, because Sawamura was supposed to sit on the other table and he is not sure of how he made that mistake.

At least she looks happy.

“Indeed, this seating chart is perfect,” Shimizu Kiyoko praises, and Tooru relaxes a little.

“My job is to ensure that everything is perfect for your big day.”

“And you’re doing a great job at that.” Shimizu smiles beautifully.

“Well, I’m a professional.” He smiles back.

“Is there anything else we should now?” Michimiya asks.

“Everything has been taken care of, I called with the florist and everything will be ready in time, the cake will surely look beautiful and the photographer already has the lists of all the pictures you want,” Tooru explains. “I also would like to remind you that your final kimono fitting is arranged for Wednesday next week and the next day, you scheduled the fitting for the party dresses.”

Michimiya nods. “Sure, we haven’t forgotten about it, we look forward to that last fitting.”

“That’s good to hear, we can arrange another meeting next week to confirm the final catering details,” Tooru suggests and both brides agree.

“We’ll see you soon, Oikawa-san.” Shimizu says, and she and her fiancée bow as they leave.

It is almost lunch time, but he promised to see a client just before noon, and he stands up to stretch his legs and steal some candies from Yachi’s desk.

Yahaba walks out of his office, with his briefcase in hand.

“I have to get some table cloth samples but we can grab something to eat afterward, are you sure you’re not coming?” Yahaba asks one last time, taking his coat from the rack.

“No, I still have things to do. I’ll eat something later,” Tooru explains, but another thought crosses his mind, and he cannot help but grin and speak with a lilting voice. “Besides, I’m sure you’ll have more fun without me, sneaking off to the bathroom to make out with your boyfriend.”

Yahaba’s cheeks get a rosy tint.

“That only happened _once_ ,” he states and practically runs out of the building. “Once!”

Tooru turns to Yachi, and he takes another candy from the bowl.

“What was the client’s name again?” He is not sure if his assistant ever told him who scheduled the meeting.

“Well, you―you know.” Yachi moves her fingers nervously. “It’s someone you already know.”

He glances at Yachi suspiciously. Tooru is about to say something else, but someone opens the door and his fiancé walks in.

“Hajime,” Tooru whines. “You know my lunch break is in half an hour! I still have to meet with a client.”

“It’s alright, I’m that client,” His fiancé smirks and Tooru opens his mouth, not sure of what to say.

“What?!” he exclaims at last and looks at Yachi. His assistant just hides behind her planner, and Tooru is sure that she is Hajime’s partner in crime for whatever he plans to do.

“I think it’s better if we discuss this in private,” Hajime takes his hand and leads him to his office, nodding to Yachi.

“What do you mean you’re my client?” Tooru asks as soon as the door closes behind them.

“What you just said,” Hajime walks around the room looking at the different pictures framed and hanging on the wall. “I got an appointment to see you as your new client.”

“Why?”

“We have tried to do this for a while now, but I think we’re ready to take the next step in our relationship if you know what I mean.” Hajime smiles a little and Tooru gasps, feeling his heart racing inside his chest. “Who would be better to plan a wedding if it’s not the _legendary_ Oikawa Tooru?”

They have been dating for about nine years, and have been engaged for five of those, since Tooru graduated from university and he had to work a shitty part time job to afford the ring that his fiancé now wears proudly on his finger.

Hajime bought him a ring later, right before they tried to plan their wedding for the first time, a celebration that never took place due to Hajime spending practically all his time at the hospital, in the middle of his training, and Tooru working equally hard, trying to get the money to start his own company.

It was not the only time they delayed their wedding, four years later and three more unfinished wedding plans are proof. The second attempt almost became their last one after they had a nasty fight, and cried and almost broke up. The third ended when they spent all their money and time finally moving out of their tiny first apartment. The fourth time was cancelled when Hajime’s beloved grandmother ended up in the hospital after she suffered a stroke.

They do not have much luck planning their special day, and yet, Tooru cannot wait to give it his best and try again.

“Right now, we have stable jobs, a nice apartment, and I’m sure our families would love to finally attend our wedding.” Hajime says.  “Also, I think I’d love to go to Thailand for our honeymoon, and we can stay there for a week just relaxing.”

“Wait,” Tooru raises both hands, suddenly almost feeling disappointed. “You’re not saying all of this because of what I said the other night at the restaurant, right?”

“Not at all, what you said made me remember that it’s been a long time and we still haven’t had our wedding,” Hajime confesses, and takes both of Tooru’s hands in his own. “Being engaged for five years must be a new record.”

Tooru laughs. “That’s true, it’s been a long time.”

“What if we eat lunch together and finally decide on a date?”

“That sounds nice.” Tooru slides his arms to wrap them around Hajime’s neck to pull him closer to catch his lips in a kiss. Then, unsurprisingly, Tooru feels his eyes well up and he catches the tears that fall from his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

“By the way,” Hajime starts, speaking against his lips. “I thought that you wanted to change your carpet since a while ago.”

Tooru laughs. “Yes, I still have to look for something prettier than this ugly thing.”

“We can look for a new one together,” his soon-to-be husband suggest, and he almost chokes, realizing how good that sounds.

“Yeah, that would be really nice,” he manages to say.

They kiss again, laughing, not letting the other go for a second. Then, he notices the wetness on his fiancé’s eyes.

“You’re crying!” he exclaims.

“I’m not crying, you’re crying.” Hajime retorts and he hits Tooru’s shoulder slightly, but he is smiling, and there are definitely tears in his eyes now.

“We’re getting married,” Tooru whispers.

“Yes, we are.” His fiancé assures him, before meeting his lips in another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. ♡ :)  
>  Comments are greatly appreciated!  
>  Also feel free to scream with me about iwaoi on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/DiinkyLiinky) and [Tumblr](http://v-katsuki.tumblr.com).
> 
> Here are some notes about this chapter and Japanese weddings:
> 
> ✿A Japanese wedding event is usually divided in two parts: the wedding ceremony, _kekkonshinki_ (結婚式), and the wedding party, _hiroen_ (披露), followed by an afterparty, _nijikai_ (二次会), and even by an after-afterparty, _sanjikai_ (三次会). 
> 
>   * Wedding ceremony: As its name implies, it’s the wedding ceremony, usually for only close family and friends.
> 
>   * Wedding party: The wedding reception which takes place in a banquet hall, usually inside a hotel. People give speeches and there’s food, drinks and some light entertainment provided by guests and even professional entertainers.
> 
>   * Afterparty: After the reception close and young guests, held in a different venue, usually a restaurant, bar or karaoke. A more casual celebration, includes games, dancing and drinking. 
> 
> 

> 
> ✿Seating arrangement during the wedding party: Apparently, bosses and co-workers sit closer to the newlyweds, followed by their friends, then family.  
>  ✿Changing clothes during the reception: _Oironaoshi_ (お色直し). The couple leave to change their clothes once or twice, up to five times. The groom usually changes only his waistcoat but the bride changes dresses, hairstyle and makeup.  
> 


	2. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! More notes below!
>
>> **Hope you enjoy!** (:

**Chapter 2**

**November**

* * *

 

Tooru walks into his office and throws a pile of documents to the desk, taking a sip of his warm coffee.

He has a post-it note on the upper right corner of his computer’s monitor that only says, “Color samples!”, a reminder to take out all the small fabric squares of different colors that he stores in the lowest desk drawer. He throws them mindlessly over his documents.

Tooru cannot help himself when a moment later he takes some samples, and thinks about which color would look better on his own table cloths and napkins.

He has marked the 29th of April on his calendar as the day of his wedding. Tooru chose the luckiest day within the week Hajime picked. His fiancé had laughed when Tooru told him he wanted to take _rokuyo_ into account when thinking about the perfect day, and he had called him a superstitious old man.

Hajime was probably—most likely—right about him being superstitions, but how can he not be anxious about his wedding when they have been so unlucky about taking the next big step in their relationship?

After they decided on the date, they called their families to tell them the good news. Hajime’s mother cried, his own mother screamed with delight, and their fathers congratulated them, like they did all the previous times after they announced a date to get married.

Afterward, their relatives never stopped asking questions about the planning process. Two months have barely passed since their renewed engagement, and if Tooru is honest to himself, he must admit that he is tired of hearing “Have you already decided on what style of wedding do you want?” all the time.

Especially, because they are still not sure of the answer themselves.

They reserved a date at a hotel specialized in weddings anyway. That is always the first thing to do. Finish the guest list, send the invitations, choose the flowers and the banquet, and suits fittings along with a bunch of other things come next.

Thankfully, they have time to not rush things too much—five months to be more exact. Less than the ideal nine months usually required to finish planning a wedding, but he can, and he will do his best to finish everything on time, and make an unforgettable celebration out of it.

“Yahaba!” he calls, and his coworker shows up at his door. “Come here, do you have the Sawamura-Sugawara file?”

Their clients’ wedding is getting closer and closer, and the couple still has not chosen the table cloths and the napkins, nor the flowers or the gifts for the invitees. They did choose a catering service, but they still have to talk about the cake.

With any luck, by the end of the day, they will be a step closer to having everything ready.

Yahaba nods. “Wait a second.” He walks back to his office and returns carrying a white plastic file with the grooms’ names written in kanji on the cover.

“Which color do you think they will like the best?” Yahaba asks.

“I have no idea,” Tooru answers. “That’s why you should show them all the possibilities. They chose white suits; those can be accompanied by basically any other color, but nothing too flamboyant.”

“Sure.”

“By the way, do you think I would look good with a blue tie?” Tooru lifts a cerulean sample and places it under his chin, over the knot of his green tie. “Maybe with a gray suit?”

“Maybe, but you should ask Iwaizumi-san first,” Yahaba replies, collecting the fabric squares to arrange them into a more organized pile

“And I will.” Tooru lets the fabric fall to the rest of the samples. “Hopefully he wants to use blue, I know he looks _great_ in blue.”

Yahaba sighs. “Maybe we should focus on the Sawamura-Sugawara wedding? They’ll arrive soon.” Yahaba takes a glance at his watch. “Really soon.”

“Fine.” Tooru opens the file and sits in front of his computer. “Their guests have responded to the invitations and I printed the list of the assistants.”

“Yes, I saw,” Yahaba nods. “Also, Kuroo-san sent an email with the quote for the photos.”

Tooru prints the attached file with the different bundles and prices for the photographs and video recording services. He places the sheet inside the folder.

“Show them the prices, so we can contact another photographer if they are not happy, but hopefully they’ll be; their wedding is too close to find another photographer with a free space in their work agenda.” A knock on the door. “Come in,” Tooru calls and Yachi opens the door.

“Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san are here,” she informs.

“Time to work.” Yahaba stands up and grabs the file and the samples.

“Remind them that the most important thing to do now it’s to choose a photo bundle, and also the fabric color, so we can start talking about flowers and other decorations,” Tooru says as Yahaba hurries out of his office, just before Yachi closes the door again.

He looks at the clock. He has thirty minutes before his planned meeting with a new couple, and to pass the time he organizes his files, and sends his fiancé a bunch of texts asking him if he has decided on what color they should choose. He does not receive an answer, so Hajime is most likely still working, or sleeping after his shift.

He is standing by his desk, watering his small potted cactus when Yachi knocks on his door again.

“Y―your ten o’clock appointment has arrived,” she speaks so fast, Tooru can barely understand her. Her cheeks are burning red and she seems anxious about something.

“Is everything alright?” Tooru asks and Yachi nods repeatedly.

“Yes!” she exclaims.

“Sure…” Tooru is sure she is hiding something. “Tell them they can come in.”

“Right!” she shrieks, and closes the door again.

Tooru shrugs and takes a look at his planner. Bokuto Koutarou is the name of his client. He does not have the name of the future spouse, but he supposes he will meet them soon. _Too soon_ , because the door is opening again.

Tooru almost screams, and his potted cactus almost ends up on the floor when the couple walks into his office while Yachi escapes the situation and scurries back to the reception.

They are two tall men, dressed in casual clothes. One with spiky black and white hair, and the other with dark locks framing his pretty face. Tooru has seen that pretty face countless times before, and the body attached to said pretty face for that matter. Akaashi Keiji. Barely 25 years old and already a great sensation, not only in Japan but in the whole world.

Tooru has seen some of his movies, mostly small productions with bad lightning, but astoundingly good acting. Akaashi’s jump to worldwide fame, however, happened unexpectedly with his latest movie “The Lost Mountain”, a promising Hollywood production with a big budget and top-notch filming sets, in which Akaashi not only seduced the audience with his natural beauty, but also with his angelic singing voice.

Tooru half dragged Hajime to the cinema to watch that movie, and he cried—caught up by the beautiful yet bittersweet story that unfolded before his eyes—while his fiancé feigned disinterest. It was not a surprise to him when the film archived success all around the world, and Akaashi Keiji became Japan’s new favorite face.

Remembering it brings Tooru back to the surreal moment happening in front of him, because Akaashi _Fricking_ Keiji is in his office, standing on his unworthy, and sadly still ugly yellow rug, and he still has not greeted the newcomers, and he might as well scream for real because a worldwide known celebrity is standing in front of him.

_What the hell?!_

“Uh.” It is what he manages to say, after a moment.

“Good morning!” Akaashi’s companion exclaims. Bokuto Koutarou, he supposes.

Tooru bows so fast, he almost hits himself on the desk.

“Good morning,” he replies. “Please, take a seat!” he adds without missing a beat.

The couple sits down and Tooru places his cactus back on the desk, before taking a seat himself. He is nervous, and he smiles, trying to relax his shoulders and facial muscles.

“W–what brings you here today?” he asks as if it is not obvious, wondering where his suave wedding planner persona went.

“We’re getting married!” Akaashi’s fiancé proclaims, lifting Akaashi’s hand to show him the ring.

“Great, you came to the right place then,” Tooru says, voice still a little high pitched.

Tooru has planned local celebrities’ weddings before. Known athletes, popular bloggers and rising J-Pop idols are on his list, but definitely no one as famous as Akaashi Keiji has ever requested his services.

What if he messes up something and Akaashi’s fans put a price to his head?

He did not even know the actor was getting married, but then again, Akaashi was really secretive about his private life. The unquestionable proof are his millions of social media followers that rarely get updates on the life of their idol. He knows that perfectly as he follows the actor’s official Twitter and Instagram, and he only gets to see Akaashi’s public relations team’s tweets from time to time, nothing too personal.

“Before anything else, there’s something we need to discuss, Oikawa-san,” Bokuto changes his apparently easy-going attitude, replacing it with a more serious expression.

“D–do we?” Tooru stammers. The guy is probably taller than him, and his arms look strong enough to crush a watermelon—or a head—effortlessly if angry. Obviously, Tooru feels intimidated.

“You see, Oikawa-san, we value our privacy a lot,” Bokuto starts. “We hope our wedding can remain out of the public eye as long as possible.”

“Of course.” Tooru nods, vigorously. “When you sign your contract, we assure you that all your personal information will be only shared with whoever you choose to hire.”

“That is what we expected, but Keiji’s agent still wants you and your coworkers to sign a non-disclosure agreement to ensure that the no one will speak a word about this to the press,” Bokuto explains and smiles too brightly, side-hugging his fiancé. That does little to quell Tooru’s nerves.

“I’m sure that there won’t be a problem.” Tooru guarantees. He hopes Yachi and Yahaba will be willing to sign the document.

“Thank you for understanding, Oikawa-san,” Akaashi speaks for the first time, and Tooru notices how his voice is even more melodious in person.

“Assuring my clients’ happiness is part of my job.” Tooru smiles, perhaps more naturally now. “Planning a wedding is the first great job of the couple, and I’m here to make everything easier.”

“We hope so!” Bokuto beams.

“Have you decided a date for your wedding yet?” Tooru asks, looking at his computer's screen to print a new contract for them.

“Yes, we were thinking about April 29th,” Akaashi answers.

“Oh.” Tooru struggles to keep his smile, the corners of his lips tremble. “That sounds… fantastic! I look forward to help you plan your wedding.”

April 29th. Of all the possible days to get married, of course it is on the same day Tooru has sworn to _finally_ marry the love of his life.

Tooru should probably confess the truth, that he already has really important plans for that day, but he is sure that no one says “no” to a celebrity. Especially, not to someone as famous as Akaashi Keiji. Not when the actor's lips are curved in a tiny yet charming smile.

Hajime is going to be angry, and he will probably spend the night sleeping on the couch.

“I know, right?!” Bokuto exclaims. “It’s the anniversary of the same day we saw each other for the first time. The beginning of our love story!”

Now, he cannot bring himself to say _no_. He is a sucker for sappy love stories, like that one.

“How romantic,” Tooru says. “Have you decided what kind of wedding you want? Have you thought about the budget?”

“My family has encouraged us to get a traditional Shinto ceremony,” Akaashi answers.

“About the budget, we were thinking about 4 million yen,” Bokuto adds.

Tooru nods that is a respectable quantity of money to organize a nice wedding. Higher than the average, but nowhere close to what he was expecting for a worldwide known celebrity, unless it is a super exclusive wedding and they are planning to invite like 15 people.

“We can start working on getting quotes from wedding venues, photographers and also on the guest list,” Tooru explains. “You have to send out the invitations soon, but our priority right now, is the wedding venue, it might be difficult to find one free for a date so close.”

“We'll have that in mind,” Bokuto agrees.

“Good, we need to schedule another meeting in a few days to talk about venues for your ceremony and reception, I mean, if that's okay with you?” Tooru does not want to sound too pushy, after all he is not sure of how busy a superstar’s schedule is.

“That sounds good,” Akaashi says.

Tooru nods and hands them a copy of the contract which they read carefully and without hurry. Afterward, he accompanies the couple to the door personally, and shakes, _shakes_ , Akaashi Keiji’s hand.

Yachi waves her hand in an almost robotic way and giggles, just before the door closes and they are alone.

“Is Yahaba free?” Tooru asks. Yachi just nods and he walks over to knock on his fellow wedding planner’s door. Maybe a little too strongly but who cares about _that_ when something amazing just ensued.

Yahaba opens the door and Tooru almost shakes him by the shoulders because of his careless expression.

“I don't know if you know but something great just happened.” Tooru turns to face his assistant. “Why didn’t you tell me it Akaashi Keiji was coming?” he asks, and Yachi flushes.

“I–I didn’t know,” Yachi answers. “He made the appointment under his fiancé’s name.”

“Wait, did you say Akaashi Keiji?” Yahaba _now_ looks surprised. “The same Akaashi Keiji who’s a famous actor?”

“Yes, him.”

“I can’t believe this, I can’t believe you!” Yahaba exclaims.

“Believe it,” Tooru smirks, like he was not nervous a few minutes ago whilst talking to said celebrity. “I _even_ got his autograph.”

“Really?” Yachi asks.

“Well, he signed his contract,” he says. “That counts like an autograph, right?”

“Not really.”

“Who is he marrying? He has never been caught being all lovey-dovey with someone,” Yahaba asks.

“Let me google his fiancé,” Tooru says, taking out his phone from his pocket, ignoring Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s texts. “Apparently, he’s a popular personal trainer, he has a website and everything.”

He passes his phone to Yahaba to share his newly found knowledge. Yachi walks to Yahaba’s side to peer over his shoulder.

“He has a banner with a picture of him wearing a gray tank top, typical, but also nice,” Yahaba comments.

“How do you think they met?” Tooru asks.

“Maybe when Akaashi Keiji-san was training for one of his movies.” Yachi suggest.

“Probably, but what if he only wanted to stay fit? Lots of celebrities have personal trainers, right?” Yahaba’s question is left unanswered when the main door opens, and a smartly dressed lady walks in.

“Hello, I’m Shirofuku Yukie, Akaashi-san’s agent,” she introduces herself, bowing. “Nice to meet you.”

“Please have a seat, Shirofuku-san,” Tooru says and signals the sofa.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san.” Once she is comfortably seated, she takes out a bunch of papers from her briefcase. “Here I have the non-disclosure agreement you agreed to sign, along with photocopies for everyone working here, I’ll explain everything so there won’t be any kind of misunderstanding.”

“Sure, come here guys,” Tooru says, moving to sit down by the agent’s side. Yahaba and Yachi follow his hesitantly. Then, they receive a file from the newcomer.

Yahaba lifts an eyebrow and looks at Tooru expectantly. Yachi also seems at all loss for words, but he does not have time to explain anything as Akaashi’s agent starts explaining all the numerous clauses within the document.

Barely, twenty minutes later, Tooru has acquired all the things he needs to know about celebrities’ privacy and non-disclosure agreements. Shirofuku Yukie’s words are precise—she talks fast but concisely, and her eyes are always focused. Tooru kind of fears her by the end of the one-sided exchange.

“Do you have any comments?” she asks, addressing them for the first time in almost half an hour.

“No?” Yachi mumbles, she is anxious, judging by her inability to maintain eye contact.

“Great,” the agent says. “Now, we can proceed to the signing process.”

The signing process like its name points out, is signing a bunch of papers and keeping a copy of the NDA for future reference. Akaashi’s agent leaves shortly after that.

“So, this is how it is to work with famous people,” Yahaba says.

“I guess it is,” Yachi answers.

“Shouldn’t you have told us about that non-disclosure agreement beforehand?” Yahaba looks at Tooru.

“I forgot!” Tooru whines. “As well as forgetting to ask how the Sawamura-Sugawara wedding is going?” Tooru is obviously trying to change the conversation topic.

“Well, they’re happy with the photographer now, third time's the charm, I guess.” Yahaba tucks a lock of his hair that has been getting into his eyes, behind his ear. “And guess what?”

“Please, tell me they at least chose the napkins.”

“They did choose the napkins.” Tooru relaxes, but Yahaba is not done yet. “But they changed their suits’ color.”

“What?!” Tooru exclaims like it is a personal offense.

“Now, they are beige with red ties,” Yahaba replies. “The napkins are red too, square shaped, and most likely they’ll choose some neutral color for their table cloths too. Let’s hope for no more sudden changes.”

“I swear I won’t be the kind of groom to make sudden changes,” Tooru promises. “I’m almost sure Hajime wouldn’t do that too.”

Thinking about his fiancé brings a big problem back to Tooru’s mind. How the hell is going to tell him that he is bound to plan another wedding for the same day as theirs?

There is no good way to do it, but thankfully, an idea comes to him.

“Yachi-chan, clean my schedule for the rest of today and the weekend,” Tooru decides. “I’m taking a break.”

Yahaba looks at him, mouth agape. “I never thought I would live to hear those words.”

“It’s a well thought decision,” he lies. Yahaba and Yachi probably—totally—know the truth behind his words.

“Working on it!” Yachi exclaims, typing furiously on her keyboard.

Tooru hopes Hajime will not be as angry as he expects if he stops working for a weekend. Possibly. Hopefully.

Leaving is more difficult than Tooru expected in the five seconds that it took him to make up his mind. He assigns things to do during his absence to Yahaba and Yachi when they eat lunch together in a nearby café. In the ten-minute walk back, he reminds them a handful of times that his phone will always be available to receive their emergency calls, but then he changes his mind when he is getting ready to leave.

“Don’t call me unless the building is on fire,” Tooru declares after silently staring at the door for a couple of minutes.

“Enjoy your free weekend, Oikawa-san,” Yahaba says, smiling. Yachi also smiles and nods.

“I will,” he opens the door, but before he can take a step outside, he turns around. “But seriously, don’t hesitate to call if something comes up, the thing about the fire is not to be taken literally.”

“We _know_ ,” Yahaba assures him. “You repeated everything we have to do at least thirty times.”

“See you later then,” Tooru closes the door behind him as he walks towards the crowded streets, resisting the urge to run back.

✿ ✿ ✿

Tooru opens the apartment door. He takes off his shoes, and throws his briefcase and keys on the sofa, along with his suit jacket. His fiancés shoes are placed in the _gekkan_ , and he knows the apartment is not empty as he expected it to be.

He walks to the kitchen and takes an apple from the fruit plate, checking his phone in an almost anxious way. Tooru returns to the living room, and sits on the sofa, scrolling down the news feed, trying to ignore the need to check his email for new unread messages from his clients.

A moment later, Hajime walks out of the bedroom. He is not wearing his work outfit, just a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt, with a towel over his shoulders, surely straight out the shower. When Hajime notices Tooru sitting on the sofa, he actually does a double take.

“Surprise,” Tooru says, waving his hand.

“You’re home early,” Hajime comments and moves closer to give him a kiss on the cheek, but Tooru turns his head, so the kiss lands on his lips.

Hajime continues to dry his hair with the towel, walking around their living room, before taking a seat next to Tooru.

“I’m early because I have good news,” Tooru waits a moment, but Hajime does not change his serious expression. “I’m going to take a break, like you wanted, a whole weekend away from work,” Tooru explains.

Hajime frowns. “What happened now?”

Tooru gasps, placing his hand over his chest.

“Are you implying that I would take free days from work only to make you happy about something?”

Hajime crosses his arms. “Then, are you _completely_ sure you don’t have any ulterior motives?”

A minute of awkward silence engulfs them.

“Fine, you win,” Tooru relents. Hajime seems to be in a good humor, and there is not really a point on delaying the truth. “Remember Akaashi Keiji?”

“Who?” Tooru wonders, not for the first time, how Hajime is able to remember tons of medical terminology and be clueless about other things, like celebrities and _Star Wars_ characters.

“Akaashi Keiji, from ‘The Lost Mountain’? Does it ring a bell?” Hajime stills look puzzled and Tooru sighs. “The musical about the guy who carries an ancient curse and goes to a godforsaken mountain to isolate himself, but he still falls in love, and he gets slowly consumed by the curse?”

“Oh, right!” His fiancé nods. “I remember now, you were bitter about the ending.”

“I’m _still_ bitter about the ending!” Tooru whines. “Everyone deserved to be happy forever.”

“So, what is this conversation about?” Hajime asks, reaching to brush Tooru bangs to the side. “I thought you’ve already ranted enough about that movie.”

“Well, today I met Akaashi Keiji.”

“The actor who plays the character who dies?” Hajime teases.

“The actor who plays the protagonist,” Tooru corrects. “But yeah, him.”

“Did you get an autograph?” Hajime asks.

“Kinda?” Tooru replies. “Not really.”

“What happened then?”

“He wants me to help plan his wedding,” Tooru confesses, a small part of him wonders if he is breaking the confidentiality agreement he just signed. It did not say a thing about speaking of the situation with trustworthy fiancés, so he should be fine. Hopefully.

Hajime remains unfazed with the news.

“Isn’t that what you do?”

“Yeah, but there’s a problem.” Tooru stands up from the couch, feeling particularly restless.

“What is it about?”

“He’s getting married on April 29th,” Tooru declares in a small voice.

His fiancé takes a minute to comprehend the situation. At first, he does not seem angry, just baffled, but anger arrives quickly anyway. He hates seeing Hajime upset.

“Please tell me you didn’t accept it,” he asks. Tooru shrugs, and feels kind of guilty when his fiancé looks at him with disappointment.

“Well, I could, but joking won't make you less upset,” Tooru's voice volume decreases as the same speed as Hajime's shoulders sink.

“I can’t believe you can’t stay away from work,” Hajime complains. “Not even for your _own_ wedding day!”

“It’s not like I won’t marry you anymore.”

“But you’re going to overwork yourself!” Hajime snaps, rising from the couch to pace around the living room. “I _know_ you, you won’t even be able to enjoy our wedding day because you’ll be worrying too much.”

Hajime walks to the kitchen to take a glass of water. Tooru trails behind him and places his half-eaten apple on the counter.

“Hajime,” he calls. His fiancé ignores him and drinks a big gulp of his glass. “Hajimeee.”

Hajime just places his glass on the sink, and walks back to the living room. Tooru follows him, getting frustrated.

“Iwa-chan?” he tries. Hajime looks at him, raising his eyebrow. “Just say something.”

“I don't know what to say.” Hajime looks at Tooru. “Why did you accept?”

“I wasn't able to say no,” Tooru confesses.

“Really?”

“It’s a love story and I wanna see how it keeps developing.”

“I’m sure you say that same line to all your clients.” Sometimes it is uncanny, and a little frustrating, how well Hajime knows him because he totally tells that to his clients.

“Fine, I won’t say it anymore,” Tooru promises. A couple of minutes pass before he gets a reply.

“Just don’t make more reckless decisions,” Hajime sighs.

Tooru does not know what to do to erase the grimace on his fiancé’s face, so he decides to try another approach. One that rarely fails.

“Are you sure you’re going to stay angry all weekend?” Tooru asks and bites his lower lip.

He is sure to stand right in the middle of Hajime’s visual range when he undoes his tie knot, and lets the piece of silk slide off his fingers to the ground. Then, Tooru moves to undo his shirt’s buttons, working his fingers slowly.

“Is that an attempt to seduce me?” Hajime frowns a little, but he licks his lips while pretending not to be interested. His resolve quickly dissolving.

“Is it working?” Tooru’s shirt fall to the ground, but Hajime’s eyes remain fixed on his face.

“I hate to admit it, but yeah.” Hajime moves closer to him. So close that Tooru can feel his warm breath over his lips. “It's been a while since we did something other than make out like horny teenagers.”

“You say it like you didn't enjoy it back in the day,” Tooru teases. “What are you going to do about it then?”

“Throw you on the bed, kiss you until you’re breathless, and make love to you all night long.” Hajime looks at him, his pupils are blown and Tooru smirks.

“It’s barely past lunch time.” He puts his arms around his fiancé’s neck.

“All afternoon, then,” Hajime whispers.

“How romantic.” Tooru kisses Hajime, dragging his tongue across his lips, urging him to open his mouth.

“You seem impatient,” Hajime breaks the kiss, to take a breath, and Tooru bites Hajime’s lips and tugs him closer by his jeans belt loops.

“ _I am_ impatient.”

“We’re still talking about your half-assed decisions later,” Hajime says, just before tugging Tooru down to get another kiss.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, darling,” Tooru agrees and keeps kissing his fiancé, urging him to move to the bed.

They almost slip on their hasty path to their bedroom, devouring each other's mouths and touching as much skin as they can manage. Tooru trips for real when he tries to remove his trousers in one quick movement.

Hajime helps him get on his feet again, laughing, and without missing a beat, they resume kissing, panting to recover their breath just before Tooru pushes his tongue past Hajime lips, making his fiancé groan and hold him tighter.

“You’re wearing too much,” Tooru breaths, his fingers fumbling to undo the button of Hajime’s jeans.

Tooru pushes Hajime to the bed as soon as the jeans and his underwear are out of the way, slowly moving his fingers under his t-shirt to take it off. He moves to kiss Hajime’s neck, raking his teeth over the skin, teasing, barely nipping along his path.

He rolls his hips down, gasping for breath when their erections slide against each other with only a thin layer of fabric separating skin. Tooru continues to rock his hips slowly, making his fiancé groan and close his eyes.

“Are you just going to keep doing that, or are _we_ doing something more exciting?”

Tooru leans down to whisper in his ear. “Now, who’s impatient?”

Hajime does not give him a verbal answer and the next moment, Tooru finds himself lying on the bed, their positions reversed, a perfect position for his fiancé to explore his body with deft fingers, just before sliding his whole hand past his waistband.

They do not talk much afterward. Not when they are panting between hot kisses until they come, not when they cuddle in the afterglow, and especially not when they take a shower and trade blowjobs under the hot stream.

By the end of the weekend Tooru is sure of three things: he missed spending so much time with his best friend, they did not speak about what they needed to speak about, and their couch is too small to have sex on it.

✿ ✿ ✿

Walking into his office on Monday is more reassuring that it should be. Tooru admits that being away from anything work related is maybe as stressful as the work itself.

There are three piles of files on his desk, each one with a note from Yachi on top, indicating their purpose. The first thing he does after turning on his computer, is check his emails. He told Yahaba to read and answer all his urgent messages, but he still needs to answer the rest and read everything he received.

The next thing he does is call Yahaba to his office. Things do not go as planned.

“I can’t do it,” Yahaba states. “I have lots of things to do already.”

“But–” Tooru is not sure of what to say in his defense.

“Please don’t,” Yahaba interrupts. “Sorry, but don’t try to convince me.”

Yahaba crosses his arms. Tooru opens his mouth to plead for his help anyway, but a knock in his door distracts them both.

“Come in, Yachi-chan.”

She opens the door with a smile. “Oikawa-san, the same coffee as always?”

“Yes, also bring milk bread, I forgot to buy something for breakfast.”

She turns to Yahaba. “Want something, Yahaba-san?”

“I’m fine,” Yahaba says.

“I’ll be right back,” Yachi closes the door.

“So,” Tooru starts. “Will you at least consider it?”

“No,” Yahaba declares. “I’m planning another two wedding plus the Sawamura-Sugawara one in which we’re working together because you said you were too busy.”

Yahaba is right, but he seriously needs someone to split the huge workload he had brought upon himself.

“I’m still your boss,” Tooru warns.

“Oikawa-san,” Yahaba lifts his hand, pleading him to stop. “I’m sorry but I can’t.”

Tooru nods at last, and Yahaba leaves with an apologetic smile.

He is doomed.

There is so much to do. Yachi will have to make lots and lots of notes and reminders to get everything done on time.

“Oikawa-san,” Yachi calls a second later, opening his door slightly, like she was called by Tooru’s desperate mind. “I got your coffee and milk bread.”

“Come in,” Tooru answers.

Yachi smiles, handing him his favorite coffee, and an idea strikes Tooru as he accepts the paper cup.

Yachi is kind, reliable, creative, and always ready to help. She has been the best—albeit the only—assistant that Tooru has had, and she might be a perfect wedding planner as well.

“Yachi-chan,” Tooru says seriously, standing up and slamming his hand on the desk. “We need to talk, right now.”

Yachi jumps visibly, and stares at him with big eyes.

“Did I do something wrong?!” she shrieks. Maybe he should had approached the subject in a different matter.

“Not at all,” he assures. “It’s about a promotion.”

“A promotion?” Yachi repeats, surprised.

“Yes! For you.”

“For me?!” Yachi looks more and more scandalized by the second.

“Yes, since today, you're an official wedding planner too!” Tooru announces and Yachi screams.

“No, I can't accept it! I’m so sorry!” She bows.

Tooru places his hand on her shoulder, and Yachi lifts her head shyly.

“Yachi-chan, it’s a great opportunity I don’t offer to everyone.”

Yachi takes a step back, waving his hands in front of her, shaking her head and squeaking.

“I'm really honored but I'm not sure if I'm suited for the job,” She bows again. “I’m not good at standing out, I mean I never got a main part at the school’s plays!”

Tooru is not sure why her acting skills should be an important factor on whether she is able to plan a wedding or not.

“I’m sure you’ll do it great,” Tooru declares. “You’re the only one suited for the job.”

“Really?”

“Of course!” He smirks and winks. Yachi does not look better. If anything, she looks even more nervous. “I–I mean, you don’t have to stand out to be good at this, your job is to make the bride and the groom the ones who shine.”

“I’m not sure if I can do it,” Yachi glances at her shoes.

“Just give it a chance,” Tooru insists. “I really need your help.”

Yachi seems deep in thought for a couple of minutes, but then, she stands straight and speaks with conviction.

“I’ll try to do my best then.”

Tooru relaxes, smiling, and that is how Yachi Hitoka got even more stuck in the wedding planner world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. ♡ :)  
>  Comments are greatly appreciated!  
>  [Twitter](http://twitter.com/DiinkyLiinky) and [Tumblr](http://v-katsuki.tumblr.com)
> 
> Here are more notes about Japanese weddings:
> 
> ✿ _Rokuyo_ (六曜). Lucky and unlucky days of the Japanese calendar. It is most referred to when planning a wedding or a funeral, and when making business, but is otherwise not given much attention to in ordinary life. 
> 
> ✿Many weddings take place in spring and fall in Japan. 
> 
> ✿Most of weddings are held at hotels or ceremony halls where chapels and shrines are conveniently located within the facilities. 
> 
> ✿Wedding styles in Japan: Japanese weddings are celebrated in a great variety of ways. Many contain traditional Japanese and Western elements side by side. 
> 
>   * Western/Christian style: Held in a chapel service, even though the bride and/or groom do not necessarily believe in the Christian faith. In most cases held to have a fashionable wedding. 
> 
>   * Shinto style: Held on shrine grounds. At the shrine, a Shinto priest officiates the service and prayers are offered. In the ceremony, the couple is purified, drinks sake, and the groom reads the words of commitment. The bride and groom usually wear Japanese wedding kimono, and only close family members are allowed to attend. 
> 
>   * Buddhist style: Held on a Buddhist temple. Less common amongst the Japanese, it is still the third most common style of getting married in Japan. The bride can choose between kimono or wedding dress and there is even the practice of exchanging rings and praying together. Guests can attend the ceremony. 
> 
>   * Non-religious wedding ceremony: Civil service. The ceremony is created by the couple itself, which makes it very unique, but still mostly involves the couple announcing their marriage in front of the guests before, while or after having dinner or lunch together. Adopts some Western elements. 
> 
> 

> 
> ✿Gifts for the guests: _Hikidemono_ (引出物). A gift bag by the newlyweds and their families to express their gratitude for the guest’s attendance on their big day and to share their happiness. Since those bags full of gifts can be heavy, sometimes guests can even choose from a catalogue and get their desired gift sent home directly. 
> 
> ✿On average, couples spend 3.5 million yen on their weddings.


End file.
